The present invention relates to a torque conveter provided with a lock-up clutch and a vibration damper, which can be applied to automobiles for preventing vibration in a driving system thereof.
Torque converters provided with lock-up clutches are disclosed e.g., in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,576,260 and 4,572,339, which are commonly assigned to, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,027,757. In these lock-up clutches, damper springs and friction members are disposed between input members and output members for preventing transmission of vibration to an output shaft of the torque converter.
However, in some cases, such damper springs and friction members can not sufficiently absorb the vibration.
Accordingly it is an object of the invention to provide a vibration damper for a torque converter provided with a lock-up clutch, overcoming the above-noted problem.